Nematodes (nema—thread; oides—resembling), which are unsegmented roundworms with elongated, fusiform, or saclike bodies covered with cuticle, are virtually ubiquitous in nature, inhabiting soil, water and plants, and are importantly involved in a wide range of animal and plant parasitic diseases.